Battlelord (DN3D)
The Battlelord acts as the first boss the player encounter in Duke Nukem 3D; greeting the player in L.A. Meltdown at the The Abyss level. A counter-part will appear in later episodes, the Mini Battlelord. Description The Battlelord wields a chaingun with a built-in mortar launcher. His chaingun is also significantly more powerful than the Enforcer's. Appearance He has big teeth. He has big armor. He has a big gun. You don't want to meet it in a dark alley. Combat analysis *'Best weapon choice:' RPG (~33), Devastator (~129) *'Worst weapon choice:' Shrink Ray (Immune), any others He has 4500 hit points, and is unaffected by the Shrink Ray's attack. He is also the fastest moving monster in the game. The Battlelord is much bigger than any of the other enemies (except the three other bosses), and as such is able to squash the player if they venture too close which will result in a instant death. Aside from crushing the player underfoot, the Battlelord has two other attack methods. For close to mid-range opponents, he uses his chaingun. For more distant opponents, he uses his mortar launcher. The mortars the Battlelord fires are small and round, dark grey with a glowing red line running around it. Sometimes if a mortar does not hit a player or an enemy, it will remain on the ground, spinning on the spot, and act like a land mine. It will explode when it is shot at, or when a player gets too close to it. Notes *When Duke defeats the Battlelord, he'll utter, "Die, you son of a bitch!". Duke will sometimes say this when killing Mini Battlelords, but not always. The corpse of a boss cannot be destroyed, i.e. gibbed, compared to the common enemies encountered in the game, and will remain so until the level ends. The same dying animation will show regardless of what weapon the player used to defeat a boss. *Because of the Battlelord's large size, it cannot enter any small spaces. *The Battlelord cannot step on any water surfaces, and therefore cannot submerge himself (it can however be spawned underwater). *The mortar doesn't have a defined speed or a limit, and it's calculated about player position. *The Battlelord, through holographic communication, will taunt Duke in the level: Death Row, uttering "Ha Ha Ha! Too late, Nukem. We're in control, now!" **In reference to the above point, one could say this quote is quite odd, as at the end of the first episode (after Death Row) in the level The Abyss, in the cutscene after the Battlelord is defeated, he says to Duke: "Huurrgh...Who the hell are you?" - just before getting his head blown apart by Duke. This contradicts the above quote where the Battlelord ''addressed Duke by name. However, this is most likely a reference to the film Predator when Arnold Schwarzenegger's character confronts the Predator creature, as the ''Battlelord obviously knows who Duke really is. Data |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |- | |- | |} |} Other Image:Duke xbla theme2.jpg|''Battlelord'' picture based on the sprites. Image:Battlelord-DNTM.gif|''Battlelord'' in Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown. Image:Battlelord-DN64.png|''Battlelord'' in Duke Nukem 64. Image:110.jpg|The 3D model used for the making of the sprites. Image:Shot 02.jpg|Beta screenshot in which the Battlelord sprite is slightly different; note the green teeth. *In Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown, the sprites were a little modified and the Battlelord's resolution halved compared to Duke Nukem 3D, probably because of the low framerate of the port version. **When the player faces a Battlelord, he is much smaller, but when he starts to move it grows in size. **This is probably a bad usage of CON language to revert the aforementioned halved size of the sprite. *In Duke Nukem 64, "The Abyss" level is separated into two parts (named "The Abyss" and "Battlelord" in that order) after that the player falls into the alien ship entrance and such the Battlelord is fought only in the arena. **Also, he seems to have a considerably decrease hit points. **Its mortars leave smoke trails (like the RPG), instead of the original mirage effect. Development *There is a unused leftover tile (2686) showing a map mode view (top view) of the Battlelord. *The early version of The Abyss level (version 0.99) actually had a more increment room for the Battlelord made of corridors. Presumably it was later changed to an open area in order to make the boss battle more challenging. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses